


Personal Cas

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, happy verse, pocieszacz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas jest bogiem, Chuck ma wizje, a Dean jest wkurzony, czyli standard. I seks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Cas

**Author's Note:**

> To jest moja odpowiedź na końcówkę szóstego sezonu, więc nie ma tu Lewiatanów, tylko ubóstwiony Cas, a Chuck jest jego prorokiem. Opowieść nie trzyma się kupy, ale pisałam ją jako pocieszenie, więc olać to. TO JEST MÓJ PIERWSZY SLASH W ŻYCIU, BĄDŹCIE DELIKATNI. I pierwszy raz publikuję coś na AO3, i nie mam pojęcia, jak to w ogóle działa.

W rolach głównych:

PODSTĘPNY!CAS i ZRZĘDLIWY!DEAN

 

W pozostałych rolach:  
MAJĄCY-NADZIEJĘ-ŻE-MIAŁ-TO-JUŻ-ZA-SOBĄ-ALE-BĘDĄCY-W-BŁĘDZIE!CHUCK  
WKURZAJĄCY-JAK-KAŻDE-MŁODSZE-RODZEŃSTWO!SAM

oraz:

SŁODKOMRUCZĄCA!!!IMPALA!!!  
SEKSOWNE!LASKI!Z!BARU!

 

_Lift up the receiver_   
_I'll make you a believer_   
(Depeche Mode, Personal Jesus)

_Well, they call me the Hunter, that's my name_   
_Call me the Hunter, that's how I got my fame_   
_Ain't no need to hide_   
_Ain't no need to run_   
_'cause I've got you in the sights of my gun_   
(Led Zeppelin, How many more times)

_Back and forth the prophet came_   
_Riddled with a tongue of plagues_   
_That would render might Egypt lame_   
_If the rage of God stayed unassuaged..._   
(Cradle of Filth, Doberman Pharaoh)

 

 

_Dean mógł tylko mocno zacisnąć powieki, kiedy jego plecy uderzyły o ścianę z siłą, która wstrząsnęła meblami i zrzuciła na podłogę kiczowaty motelowy obrazek z górskim widoczkiem. I z łupnięciem, które musiało być słyszane aż w recepcji, na drugim końcu motelowego kampusu. Nie mówiąc już o innych towarzyszących temu odgłosach. Uderzenie wypchnęło Deanowi z płuc resztkę powietrza, które, wraz ze zduszonym jękiem, rozpłynęło się gdzieś w gorących, wilgotnych czeluściach Castielowego gardła, mieszając się ze zdesperowanymi dźwiękami, jakie wydawał anioł. Bóg. Nieważne. Dean oderwał się od ust Castiela, by zaczerpnąć tchu – prawie mu się to udało, ale język Castiela niemal natychmiast znowu wślizgnął się pomiędzy jego wargi, liżąc zęby, dziąsła, podniebienie, wnętrze policzków, i splatając się z językiem Deana z takim entuzjazmem, że Deanowi kręciło się już w głowie. Choć to akurat mógł być efekt lekkiego podduszenia. Gdyby nie fakt, że jego nogi były aktualnie oplecione wokół talii Castiela, Dean zapewne nie ustałby na nich ani chwili dłużej._

  
_\- Och, Boże, Cas – zdołał wydyszeć pomiędzy żarłocznymi pocałunkami._

  
_\- Tautologia, Dean – wymruczał z uśmiechem Castiel, cholerny pogromca błędów stylistycznych. Dean miał zamiar odpowiedzieć mu, żeby wsadził sobie takie uwagi w dupę, ale to byłoby nierozsądne zważywszy na fakt, że Dean miał zamiar sam tam za chwilę się znaleźć. Doszedł do wniosku, że czasem warto powściągnąć język. Zwłaszcza jeśli rzeczony język ma akurat co innego do roboty…_

***

Chuck obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy i przez dłuższą chwilę mógł tylko niemrawo macać dłonią po podłodze w poszukiwaniu ukrytej pod łóżkiem butelki. Musiał się napić. Po prostu musiał. Ale butelki tam nie było.

  
Zaczął przypominać sobie poprzedni dzień (a może poprzedni tydzień? Jeśli miał być szczery, to zdawało mu się, że leżał tak co najmniej od kilku dni), a dokładniej zakupy, które wtedy zrobił. Zapasy powinny mu starczyć do końca miesiąca (innymi słowy: na jego trzy ostatnie dni), tymczasem butelki nie było.  
Chuck zagulgotał boleściwie i połową ciała spełzł z łóżka, aby pod nie zajrzeć, ale to bynajmniej nie zmieniło sytuacji. No, nie do końca: pod łóżkiem stało siedem butelek, ale wszystkie były puste.

  
Powinien był lepiej planować swoje zakupy.

  
Nie to, że koniecznie musiał teraz żyć na płynnej diecie. Owszem, był taki czas w jego życiu, że musiał – czas, w którym przebłyski z krucjaty braci Winchester towarzyszyły mu niemal codziennie, sprawiając, że świat, w którym żył, wydawał mu się mrocznym, obślizgłym miejscem, które można oglądać tylko przez dno szklanki. Wcale się nie dziwił, że Dean też miał trudności z oglądaniem – ba, z doświadczaniem – tego na trzeźwo.

  
Ale teraz wszystko było cacy. Lucyfer i Michał zapakowani do pudełka (bez możliwości wyskoczenia na sprężynce), Rafael rozpuknięty na atomy, Matka Wszystkiego rozpuszczona od środka, a w dodatku Cas został bogiem i naprawił wszystko, co przedtem popsuł w głowie Sama. Chuck oczekiwał, że lada chwila gazety zaczną donosić o tęczowych jednorożcach przechadzających się po Central Parku.

  
Nie, Chuck nie upijał się już ze strachu, że świat może nagle rozłupać się na pół. Teraz upijał się ze szczęścia. To nie jego wina, że skutek był taki sam.  
Albo i gorszy. Wcześniej dziwaczne, pijackie sny były na tyle częste, że Chuck potrafił odróżnić te, które były zwykłymi snami od tych, które powinien był skrzętnie zapisać dla Potomności (kiedy Chuck głębiej się nad tym zastanawiał, dochodził do wniosku, że to bez sensu. Przecież miało nie być żadnej Potomności, nie po tym, jak Lucy i Michaś faktycznie zaczęliby prać się po mordach, a wizje upierały się, że właśnie tak skończy się ta cała heca). Tym razem nie miał pewności.

  
Nie wiedział, co było gorsze: fakt, że śniło mu się gejowskie porno, czy fakt, że jego bohaterami byli Dean i Castiel. Obie opcje były wystarczająco okropne, ale Chuck musiał się też zmierzyć z trzecią. Taką mianowicie, że gejowskie porno z Deanem i Castielem w rolach głównych było czymś więcej niż zwykłym snem. I że na Chucku-proroku spoczywał obowiązek szerzenia tej dobrej nowiny.

  
Och, zdecydowanie powinien był zrobić większe zakupy.

***

A było to tak.

***

Wyglądało na to, że zostanie bogiem wcale nie poprawiło sytuacji. Może nawet ją pogorszyło. Dean mógł przez pół swojego życia sprawiać wrażenie posłusznego rozkazom żołnierza, ale w ciągu tych lat po śmierci Johna zmienił się bardziej, niż Castiel sądził. Pobyt w piekle, gdzie przez trzydzieści lat musiał podporządkowywać się zachciankom demonów, też zapewne nie pozostał bez wpływu na psychikę starszego z braci Winchester. Castiel powinien był to wcześniej zauważyć. Ba, przecież zauważył. Przecież wiedział, że obaj bracia, zwłaszcza Dean, mają tendencję do robienia dokładnie odwrotnych rzeczy niż te, których wymagał od nich Castiel – i to nawet wtedy, kiedy anioł uprzejmie prosił. I że obaj – a już zwłaszcza Dean – są uparci jak osły. I że nie mają poszanowania dla autorytetów. Zwłaszcza Dean.

  
Zawsze to „zwłaszcza Dean”.

  
Castiel powinien był wiedzieć, że to zły pomysł.

  
„Klęknijcie i wyznajcie mi swoją miłość, albo zginiecie”. Po minach Bobby’ego i braci Winchester (zwłaszcza Deana) Castiel zorientował się, że nie był to najlepszy wstęp do rozpoczęcia kariery jako bóg tego świata. I że oczywiście był to najgorszy zestaw słów, jaki mógł wybrać. Brawo, Cas, bardzo subtelnie, pomyślał wtedy z rozgoryczeniem, widząc jak zielone oczy Deana stają się coraz zimniejsze i coraz bardziej wrogie. Ale frustracja nigdy nie jest dobrym doradcą, a Castiel już zbyt długo był sfrustrowany, zdesperowany i zakochany po uszy, aby myśleć racjonalnie. Skok wzwyż miał mu ułatwić zadanie, ale teraz Cas wcale nie był taki pewny, czy obżeranie się duszami rzeczywiście mogło mu w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc w przekonaniu Deana, że są dla siebie stworzeni. Powinien był wiedzieć, że aby to osiągnąć, trzeba było raczej sięgnąć w dół, zamiast piąć się po szczeblach kariery, do których Dean nie miał dostępu. Powinien był zauważyć, że spojrzenie Deana ocieplało się wprost proporcjonalnie do stopnia upadku Castiela. Że im mniej Castiel miał w sobie nadnaturalności, tym mniej strzeżone stawały się granice przestrzeni osobistej, jakie wznosił wokół siebie Dean Winchester.

  
Powinien był wiedzieć, że, skoro już mowa o obżeraniu się, droga do serca Deana jest usłana hamburgerami, a nie boskim nektarem.

  
Powinien był, powinien był.

  
No ale, jak już wspomniano, ostatnimi czasy logika Castiela nieco szwankowała. A teraz było za późno, aby cokolwiek zmienić.

  
Castiel zmełł w zębach niegodne swojej obecnej pozycji przekleństwo i wpatrzył się ponuro we fragment świata, w którym znajdowali się akurat bracia Winchester. Jak zwykle siedzieli w tym swoim antycznym… samojeździe czy coś (Castiel wiedział, że bycie zazdrosnym o maszynę jest głupie, ale nie mógł powstrzymać warknięcia, kiedy Dean pieszczotliwie przesunął dłońmi po kierownicy), który jakimś cudem (na pewno nie za sprawą Castiela) przetrwał sponiewieranie przez demony Crowleya. Nie mając nic innego do roboty, Castiel prześledził trasę, którą bracia mieli zamiar pokonać, i, całkiem nieoczekiwanie, na jej końcu natrafił na tego małego obdartusa, który na skutek zniknięcia poprzedniego szefa stracił posadę i wydawał się raczej z tego zadowolony. Był nawet nieco mniej obdarty, a przynajmniej nieco bardziej trzeźwy niż podczas tej całej historii z Apokalipsą.

  
Widok Chucka wprawił Castiela w zamyślenie. Castiel postukał palcem w dolną wargę. Wodził wzrokiem od Chucka do Deana i z powrotem, a jego oblicze z każdą chwilą stawało się coraz jaśniejsze. Wreszcie ostatnie kółeczka zębate uruchomiły ostatnie zapadki i w głowie Castiela powstał jego pierwszy Boski Plan.  
Castiel zaśmiałby się diabolicznie, gdyby nie fakt, że był bogiem. Nie powinien wypadać z roli. Zatem tylko się uśmiechnął. Szeroko.

***

Chuck nie miał pojęcia, w jakim celu go odwiedzili, ale wolał nie pytać. Wolał tkwić w błogiej nieświadomości i mieć nadzieję, że to tylko wizyta towarzyska. Tkwił w tej nieświadomości aż do pory obiadowej, kiedy Dean zapytał wreszcie, gdzie do cholery są hamburgery i dlaczego na stole stoją same puste butelki. I okazało się, że bracia Winchester naprawdę wpadli z wizytą towarzyską, a Chuck nie miał nawet solonych orzeszków na obiad. Właśnie dlatego nie lubił niespodzianek. Nie lubił też prorokowania, które wykluczało niespodzianki, ale jednak niespodzianek nie lubił bardziej.

  
\- Trzeba było zadzwonić – utyskiwał ze złością, która nie zrobiła większego wrażenia na dwukrotnie od niego większych gościach.

  
\- Jak to, nie przewidziałeś, że cię odwiedzimy? – spytał złośliwie Sam. – Jej, czyżbyś stracił swoje profetyczne dżudżu, Chuck? Twój kontrakt wygasł wraz z końcem świata, którego nie było?

  
\- Serce mi krwawi – zapewnił Dean. – Masz tu gdzieś lodówkę z piwem, prawda?

  
Chuck z ociąganiem wskazał mu kuchnię.

  
\- Mam też burbona – przyznał. – Prezent od fanki. – Nienawidził burbona i częstował nim wszystkich, którzy go odwiedzali. Nie miał serca po prostu go wylać, bo dziewczyna, która mu go nadesłała, dołączyła do niego swoje półnagie zdjęcie i… cóż. Wylanie tego paskudztwa byłoby jak rzucenie jej w twarz stanowczego NIE, DZIĘKUJĘ. A Chuck był raczej typem błagalnego TAK, PROSZĘ. Nie żeby miał odwagę zaproponować burbonowej fance choćby pogawędkę online.

  
Dean skrzywił się z niesmakiem i poszedł po piwo, a Sam w ogóle nie zareagował, mimo to Chuck sięgnął za rząd książek i wyciągnął zza niego znienawidzoną butelkę. Jęknął w duchu, widząc, że wciąż była w trzech czwartych pełna. Z determinacją wyjął trzy szklanki i napełnił pierwszą po brzegi. Za jego plecami Sam nieuważnie przerzucał kartki, które zalegały na każdej płaskiej powierzchni. Chuck pogrążył się w marzeniach o burbonowej panience, z których wyrwał go głos Sama.

  
\- …znaczy, że Becky skończyła z Wincestem, kiedy powiedziałeś jej o aniołach? – Młodszy Winchester brzmiał, jakby ledwo powstrzymywał jednocześnie chichot i pełen odrazy wrzask, co było dość ciekawym osiągnięciem akustycznym. Chuck, jako literat, zastanowił się, czy istnieje słowo, które mogłoby oddać taki rodzaj głosu, ale nagle dotarł do niego sens wypowiedzi Sama i Chuck zamarł z przechyloną butelką w ręku. Burbon przelał się przez krawędź szklanki i spłynął po nogach stołu, ale Chuck nadal tkwił nieruchomo w stanie absolutnej grozy.

  
\- Powinna popracować nad stylem – mówił tymczasem Sam, wciąż tym szczególnym tonem. – Trochę tu za dużo „zaprawdę” i „powiadam wam”, i… zaraz… - głos stawał się coraz cichszy, potem ucichł zupełnie, a potem Sam jednak wrzasnął z odrazą i odrzucił maszynopis, jakby ten ugryzł go w palec.

  
Chuck nie zdążył nawet nerwowo podskoczyć słysząc ten wrzask, kiedy z kuchni przybiegł Dean z odbezpieczonym pistoletem (filigranowe zdobienia z kości słoniowej na jego kolbie zawsze wydawały się Chuckowi trochę nietypowe, jak na Y-chromosomowy gust Deana, ale Chuck zazwyczaj nie był typem samobójcy, więc milczał) i twarzą maniakalnego obrońcy młodszych braci.

  
\- Sammy! Wszystko w porządku?

  
Sam odpowiedział dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

  
\- Nie bardzo. Chyba pójdę sobie wykłuć oczy.

  
\- Pójdę z tobą – wymamrotał Chuck. – Przy okazji możemy poszukać czegoś na wymazanie pamięci.

  
Dean zmarszczył brwi.

  
\- Co tu się dzieje?

  
\- Nic, absolutnie nic – powiedział szybko Sam.

  
\- Jak to nic! To dlaczego… - Dean rzucił Chuckowi Złowieszcze Spojrzenie Deana™. – Co mu zrobiłeś?

  
\- Ja… Nic! Nic mu nie zrobiłem! – Chuck zamachał rękami w geście, który miał wyrażać absolutną niewinność.

  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny, Dean – mruknął Sam. – Mówię ci, że nic się nie stało. Uderzyłem łokciem o stół.

  
Dean prychnął, wyraźnie nie przekonany, ale schował pistolet za pas. Teraz dopiero zwrócił uwagę na rozsypane kartki.

  
\- Znowu piszesz, Chuck? Przecież ci tego… - Coś przykuło jego wzrok. Dean zmrużył oczy i podniósł plik kartek. W miarę czytania jego oczy robiły się coraz większe i Dean coraz bardziej odsuwał od siebie maszynopis, aż wreszcie trzymał go na odległość wyprostowanych ramion i z miną, jakby w międzyczasie papier zamienił się w zdechłego skunksa z płonącą gumową obrożą.

  
\- Co. To. Jest. – wycedził tak spokojnie, że Chuck ujrzał swoje życie przebiegające mu przed oczyma. Wizja kończyła się sceną powolnej i bolesnej śmierci z rąk Deana Winchestera. Jako prorok, Chuck nie miał większej nadziei, że okaże się ona nieprawdziwa.

  
\- To moja ostatnia wizja – wyjaśnił zrezygnowanym głosem.

  
\- Wizja – powtórzył Dean, wciąż zatrważająco spokojnie. – Wizja jak „prorocza wizja” czy jak „urżnąłem się w trupa i widziałem białe myszki, różowe słonie i anioły posuwające na chmurce bohatera moich książek”? – Dean wyraźnie zarumienił się przy ostatnich słowach, ale tekst, który trzymał w ręku, nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości co do jego, hm, położenia. Chociaż chmurka była tylko domysłem.

  
Chuck skulił się tak, że prawie nie było go widać pośród fałd wyświechtanego szlafroka. Sam, chociaż nadal próbował wykasować z pamięci ostatnie piętnaście minut, ulitował się nad prorokiem i powstrzymał Deana, którego spojrzenie z każdą chwilą stawało się coraz bardziej bazyliszkowe.

  
\- Spokojnie, Dean, to przecież nie jego…

  
\- Spokojnie?! – wrzasnął nagle Dean. Sam skrzywił się i potrząsnął głową, by uciszyć dzwonienie w uszach. – Jezusmaria, przecież też to czytałeś!!! Jak mam się niby uspokoić, geniuszu?!

  
\- To tylko tekst, rzeczywistość może wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, wizje mogą być przecież tylko symboliczne…

  
\- To powiedz mi w takim razie, co symbolizuje język Castiela w moim gardle, nie mówiąc już o jego… - Dean nie znalazł w sobie dość siły, aby dokończyć. - No wyjaśnij mi to, bo mnie chyba brakuje wyobraźni!

  
\- No wiesz, Cas żądał, żebyśmy wyznali mu miłość, więc może…

  
\- Ale tu nie ma ani słowa o NAS! Jestem tylko ja i on! Dlaczego to ja mam mu wyznawać miłość? Dlaczego nie zwizualizowałeś sobie Sama, co, Chuck?!

  
\- Ja nic nie wiem – jęknął Chuck, chowając się w swój szlafrok.

  
Dean wrzeszczał jeszcze przez kilka minut, aż wreszcie stracił głos i już tylko poruszał bezdźwięcznie ustami. Sam z niepokojem obserwował swojego brata. Dean był coraz bledszy, potem się zarumienił, potem zaczerwienił, potem przybrał dziwny kolor stanowiący mieszaninę zieleni i fioletu (niektórzy nazwaliby ten odcień oktaryną) i zaczął hiperwentylować. Przestraszony Sam chwycił go za ramiona i mocno potrząsnął.

  
\- Oddychaj, Dean! Wdech, wydech, no dawaj! Myśl o Impali!

  
Wreszcie Deanowi udało się zrozumieć wskazówki Sama i postąpić według nich, ale jego twarz nadal nie odzyskała swojego naturalnego koloru, a oczy wciąż były szeroko otwarte i spanikowane. A potem niespodziewanie Dean uspokoił się i uśmiechnął szeroko, jakby właśnie znalazł pod łóżkiem ledwo nadgryziony batonik, o którym myślał, że go zgubił na dobre.

  
\- Shapeshifter – powiedział z ulgą w głosie. Tak, to musiało być to. Uniwersalna odpowiedź na wszystko.

  
Sam nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

  
\- Dlaczego miałbyś uprawiać seks z shapeshifterem o twarzy Casa, Dean?

  
\- Nie ja! To ja tu jestem shapeshifterem! Znaczy, on ma moją twarz!

  
\- Dlaczego Cas miałby uprawiać seks z shapeshifterem, który wygląda jak ty? Myślisz, że jest aż tak zdesperowany?

  
\- Ale z ciebie sucz, Sam! Wcale mi nie pomagasz!

  
\- Ja tylko wskazuję luki w twoim rozumowaniu.

  
\- Blablabla, sucz!

  
Dean spojrzał na kartki, które nadal trzymał, i znów zaczął hiperwentylować.

  
\- „Dalej, ogierze”? Ja tak wcale nie mówię! – wybuchnął wreszcie, czerwony z wściekłości.

  
\- Tekst wymaga jeszcze redakcyjnych szlifów… - wtrącił Chuck.

  
\- Skąd wiesz, że tak nie mówisz? – zarechotał Sam. - Uprawiałeś kiedyś, pozwól, że zacytuję, moment… - Sam szybko przejrzał kilka kartek. - …„namiętny bosko-anielski seks, w którym płeć odgrywa mniejszą rolę, niż przypisują jej to ograniczone umysły śmiertelników”?

  
Dean cisnął mu tak mordercze spojrzenie, że Sam przestał rechotać i uciekł do kuchni bez dalszego gadania. Wrócił po kilku minutach, z zapasem piwa, mając nadzieję, że najgorsze już minęło.

  
\- …ten pierzasty sukinsyn wskoczył na następny level, dorwał się do nowych zabawek i wciska guziki na chybił trafił! To na pewno nie była prawdziwa wizja. Nie zgadzam się na to! – wrzeszczał ochryple Dean.

  
Sam wrócił do kuchni.

***

Bobby zadzwonił z wiadomościami i przez kilkanaście dni mieli pełne ręce roboty. Kiedy rozprawili się z wiedźmą w Portland, hordą zombie w Kansas City (Dean był tak zachwycony, że w drodze powrotnej mówił tylko cytatami z filmów Romero i Raimiego; Sam miał ochotę mu przyłożyć) i czymś, co było najprawdopodobniej trollem, w San Francisco, powrócili do niegościnnego domu proroka Chucka, gdzie znaleźli rzeczonego Chucka leżącego pomiędzy, na i pod stertami nowych maszynopisów. Dean rzucił tylko jedno spojrzenie na tekst i uciekł do pokoju, który Chuck im niechętnie udostępniał na czas wizyty. Sam też rzucił jedno ostrożne spojrzenie, poczuł mdłości i pogroził pięścią obłokom przepływającym wysoko po niebie za oknem.

  
\- Cas, albo się od niego odczep, albo bądź mężczyzną i powiedz mu to prosto w oczy!

  
W oddali rozległ się grzmot, a jedna z chmur uformowała się w nieprzyzwoity gest. Sam zaklął pod nosem. Choć z drugiej strony nie mógł nie zauważyć, że odkąd Castiel został bogiem, zrobił się bardziej ludzki, niż był jako anioł. Które to zdanie Sam powinien kilkakrotnie powtórzyć na głos, żeby stwierdzić, czy jest w nim jakikolwiek sens.

  
 - Mogę nad nim popracować, jeśli udzielisz mi zgody na cytowanie – wymamrotał Chuck, nie otwierając oczu.

  
\- Nie udzielam – warknął Sam. – I nigdy nie udzieliłem, a ty i tak mnie cytowałeś.

  
Chuck zgarnął garść kartek i podłożył sobie pod głowę.

  
\- Pozwij mnie – mruknął.

  
\- Lepiej byś to spalił – Sam rozkopał nogą maszynopisy, odsłaniając zakurzony dywan.

  
Prorok otworzył wypełnione zgrozą oczy.

  
\- Spalić ewangelię?!

  
\- To nie ewangelia, Chuck, to cholerna Casa/Deana Homoerotica 69!

  
\- Nie czytałeś Starego Testamentu? To praktycznie to samo. Plus całe pokłady niczym nie uzasadnionej przemocy. Wino, kobiety i krew. Brzmi znajomo?

  
 Sam machnął ręką. Przedarł się przez morze zapisanych kartek, wspiął po schodach i zajrzał przez uchylone drzwi do pokoju, w którym schował się Dean.  
Jego brat leżał na brzuchu z poduszką na głowie. Bez większego zdziwienia Sam usłyszał dobiegające spod poduszki niezbyt melodyjne, ale zdeterminowane nucenie.

  
\- Dean – zaczął Sam, ale jedyną reakcją było głośniejsze nucenie i mocniejsze zaciśnięcie palców na poduszce.

  
Sam rozważył pocieszające klepnięcie w plecy, ale doszedł do wniosku, że fizyczny kontakt to w tej chwili ostatnie, czego Dean potrzebuje, więc tylko przysiadł na swoim łóżku.

  
\- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, skąd biorą się te wizje? – spytał.

  
Dean nadal nucił Metallikę, a kostki jego palców były już białe od ściskania poduszki.

  
\- Ja się zastanawiałem – brnął dalej Sam. – Na początku myślałem, że prorok faktycznie potrafi w jakiś sposób zerknąć w przyszłość. Wychwycić odpowiednie fale, przeskoczyć umysłem kilka dni, dostroić się do alternatywnego świata, w którym nasza przyszłość jest teraźniejszością… - nucenie nabrało złowrogich tonów, więc Sam szybko porzucił fascynujące naukowe teorie. Miał pocieszyć Deana, a nie go frustrować. – Że prorok ma rzeczywiście możliwość zobaczenia czegoś, co zostało z góry ustalone i tylko czeka na swoją kolej.

  
Metallica nie ucichła, ale palce rozluźniły trochę uchwyt.

  
\- A potem pomyślałem, że może wcale tak nie jest – kontynuował Sam. – Że może wizje pochodzą od kogoś, kto CHCE, żeby los potoczył się właśnie tak. Że w jakiś sposób zesłanie prorokowi wizji potencjalnej – tylko potencjalnej – przyszłości uprawomocnia ją i uprawdopodobnia. Jakby prorok był jakimś ostatecznym redaktorem, czy coś, który wysyła książkę do druku w takim stanie, w jakim ją dostał – Sam był bardzo dumny z tego porównania, choć sądząc po nieprzerwanym nuceniu Dean go nie docenił. - Ale to wcale nie znaczy, że tak musi być. Bo tak naprawdę to tylko czyjeś pobożne życzenie, które wcale nie musi się spełnić. Mimo że ten ktoś robi wszystko, żeby się spełniło.

  
Dean w końcu umilkł i odrzucił poduszkę.

  
\- Myślisz, że ktoś tam siedzi i nadaje prorokom swój koncert życzeń?

  
\- Tak – Sam kiwnął głową, aż włosy opadły mu na oczy. – Tak właśnie myślę.

  
Dean usiadł na łóżku.

  
\- Kto?

  
\- Siła wyższa, oczywiście.

  
\- Jaka znowu, do cholery, siła wyższa?!

  
\- Um… obecnie naszą siłą wyższą jest Cas, o ile wyciągnąłem prawidłowy wniosek z tego całego „Jestem waszym nowym bogiem” – Sam obniżył głos i zrobił minę, która w jego przekonaniu upodabniała go do Castiela.

  
Oczy Deana zwęziły się w ciskające gromy szparki.

  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że to Cas życzy sobie… Dlaczego miałby chcieć czegoś takiego?!

  
\- Rety, naprawdę nie wiem, Dean – Sam przewrócił oczami. – Ale po trzech latach waszego nieprzerwanego eyefuckingu nie mogłem w zasadzie spodziewać się niczego innego.

  
\- Naszego czego?! Sam, odwróć się i pochyl, żebym mógł cię stąd wykopać!

  
Okej, Sam koncertowo zawalił egzamin z pocieszania brata.

***

Po kilku dniach Chuck miał już dosyć. Nie dość, że wyjadali mu lodówkę, to jeszcze ani razu nie udało mu się wcisnąć im tego cholernego burbona. Wizje powtarzały się co noc, i widząc, jak jeden z ich bohaterów (całe szczęście, że przynajmniej ubrany) snuje się posępnie po jego mieszkaniu, Chuck czuł coraz większy dyskomfort. Nadeszła zatem pora na Poważną Rozmowę i Ostateczne Rozwiązanie Kwestii Niechcianych Gości.

  
Na wszelki wypadek poczekał, aż czyszczący broń Dean rozłoży ją na części pierwsze, zebrał się w sobie i poklepał łowcę po ramieniu. Dean podskoczył nerwowo i upuścił magazynek.

  
\- Na litość b… - zaczął powoli Chuck. Miał zamiar użyć przekonujących argumentów, ale był już trochę wkurwiony, zbyt trzeźwy, a do tego ktoś znowu chciał go zapędzić do proroczej roboty, o której Chuck chciał jak najszybciej zapomnieć. – Znaczy, jasny gwint, człowieku, weź się w garść i porozmawiaj z nim! – Chuck zawahał się na moment, myśląc o grze słownej, którą mógłby skomponować z wyrażenia „wziąć się w garść” i tematyki, jaką podsuwały mu wizje. Jako literat poczuł falę natchnienia, ale jako Chuck poczuł falę mdłości. - Uwierz mi, wszyscy będą zadowoleni, kiedy będzie po wszystkim. Zwłaszcza ja. Kolejna taka wizja wypali mi oczy. Zlituj się nad moimi oczami, Dean!

  
\- Odwal się! – warknął Dean. – Zresztą wcale nie mam pewności, czy to w ogóle są wizje. Może po prostu kręcą cię fantazje ze mną i Casem w rolach głównych, co? Może naczytało się za dużo tych jak-im-tam-slashów przed snem? Może robiło się to w wesołym towarzystwie Jacka, Johnny’ego i Jima, hę, Chuck? Tak, na pewno tak było. Wywal z dysku wszystkie pornosy, to przestaniesz śnić o rozdziewiczaniu aniołów.

  
Dean postanowił całkowicie zignorować coś, co radośnie poruszyło się w jego spodniach na dźwięk ostatnich dwóch słów. Za dużo Chuckowych głupot, za mało starego, dobrego, heteroseksualnego seksu, doszedł do wniosku. Pora odwiedzić jakieś gniazdo rozpus… tfu, jakiś bar, i rozdziewi… tfu, zaliczyć kilka a… tfu, samotnych a chętnych panienek. Najlepiej kilka jednocześnie. I najlepiej w tej chwili.

  
Oczywiście Sam musiał wtrącić swoje pedantyczne trzy grosze. Sucz.

  
\- Technicznie rzecz ujmując to już nie byłoby rozdziewiczanie anioła, tylko bo…

  
\- Jeśli wypowiesz to słowo, zniszczę ci twarz – powiedział spokojnie Dean. Znów ignorując radosne pospolite ruszenie w spodniach.

***

Dean siedział przy barze rozsiewając wokół siebie aurę seksapilu i szkockiej, wymieszanych w mniej więcej równych proporcjach, może z lekką przewagą seksapilu. Zapewne tej przewadze można było przypisać fakt, że wciąż otaczał go wianuszek rozchichotanych dziewczątek, które udało mu się zwabić przy pomocy wypróbowanych wielokrotnie tekstów. Czasem, kiedy Dean był przerażająco trzeźwy, wspomnienie tych tekstów sprawiało, że miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię (może też oblać wodą święconą i benzyną, obsypać solą i podpalić, tak dla pewności); na szczęście bardzo rzadko osiągał aż tak przygnębiający stan. W tej akurat chwili porównanie oczu wpatrzonej w niego zachłannie szatynki do rozgwieżdżonego nieba odbijającego się w górskim stawie wydało mu się cholernie nowatorskie.

  
\- …błyszczą jak srebrne rybki pluskające po nocnych falach – bełkotał Dean, nieuchronnie zmierzając ku szczytom pijackiej liryki. Dziewczyna – niewiele ustępująca mu pod względem upojenia – spijała słowa z jego ust i coraz mocniej zaciskała palce na udzie Deana. Koleżanki szatynki – w ilości dwie, choć może tak się tylko Deanowi zdawało – chichotały między sobą, od czasu do czasu molestując łowcę spojrzeniem i pożerając go dłońmi. Albo na odwrót.

  
Dean bajerował je już od dwóch godzin i zaczynało brakować mu akwarycznych porównań – a że bardzo-bardzo-BARDZO chciał coś zaliczyć dzisiejszej nocy, zdecydował się na zmianę strategii. Pociągnął łyk szkockiej.

  
\- W niebie musi brakować annńńńgghhhrrrrr…

  
Dziewczyny uprzejmie czekały, aż Dean skończy się krztusić, ale kiedy skończył, jego oczy nadal były nienaturalnie rozszerzone, a twarz zastygła w panice.  
\- Musi brakować…? – podpowiedziała szatynka, znacząco przesuwając dłoń po kolanie Deana.

  
Dean doszedł do wniosku, że czas ucieka i wystarczy bajerowania. Im szybciej zanurzy nos pomiędzy te zgrabne uda, tym szybciej zapomni o… no, o wszystkim. Czym prędzej uruchomił swój najbardziej kuszący uśmiech, ten, w którym rozmówczyni miała szansę zobaczyć koniuszek jego języka wyglądający zza zębów i sugerujący rzeczy, które mógłby jej zrobić, jeśli tylko okoliczności staną się bardziej sprzyjające. Tak jak się spodziewał, oddech szatynki wyraźnie przyśpieszył. Oblizała wargi i pochyliła się ku niemu.

  
\- Może pójdziemy gdzie indziej? – szepnęła, próbując skupić spojrzenie, rozmyte od alkoholu. Szybko obejrzała się na koleżanki, które patrzyły na Deana, jakby chciały go pożreć żywcem i najwyraźniej wcale nie miały ochoty się nim dzielić. Szatynka widocznie zrozumiała, bo wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała na łowcę z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem. – O ile nie przeszkadza ci towarzystwo.

  
\- Skarbie, jestem bardzo towarzyskim człowiekiem – odparł Dean. – Chodźmy, eee… - zawahał się, zawieszając głos.

  
\- Cassandra – podpowiedziała dziewczyna, zbyt wstawiona i napalona, by się obrazić. – Możesz mi mówić Cass.

  
Dean spojrzał na nią pustym wzrokiem. Nie, nie pustym. Przerażająco trzeźwym.

  
\- Muszę już iść – wymamrotał cicho. Rzucił barmance plik banknotów, a szatynce i jej koleżankom przepraszający uśmiech, zsunął się chwiejnie z krzesła i powolnym krokiem wyszedł z baru.

***

Na ulicy minął drobnego, ciemnowłosego faceta w prochowcu i jego serce na moment przyśpieszyło, wygrywając „Moby Dicka”. Dean bez namysłu skręcił do kolejnego baru.

***

\- …nie posłucha, nie znasz go. Jak coś sobie wbije do łba, to wołami z niego nie wyciągniesz.

  
\- …coś zrobić, Sam, ja już boję się zmrużyć oczy…

  
\- …poradzę. Widzisz przecież, co się z nim dzieje…

  
\- …chyba się w końcu obudził…

  
\- Dean. Dean! Żyjesz?

  
Dean miał już odpowiedzieć, że nie, ale takiego kaca mógł mieć tylko żyjący, więc nie odpowiedział nic, zdając się na domyślność swojego genialnego braciszka. O ile to on pytał. Dean nie miał pewności.

  
\- Co się stało? – wychrypiał głosem zawodowego pijaka z wieloletnim doświadczeniem i wieloma certyfikatami.

  
\- Urżnąłeś się, zadzwoniłeś, opowiedziałeś mi coś, o czym nadal próbuję zapomnieć, powiedziałeś mi, gdzie jesteś, znalazłem cię i przywiozłem z powrotem do Chucka – wyrecytował jak na egzaminie Sam (prawdopodobnie).

  
\- Tylko dwa zdania podrzędne? Wstydź się, studenciku – Dean zacisnął powieki i spróbował siłą woli uspokoić rozbulgotany żołądek i ożywić rozmemłany mózg, który wydawał się o jakieś pięć rozmiarów za duży jak na czaszkę, w którą go wciśnięto. Z żołądkiem jakoś się udało (choć fakt, że miał na sobie świeże ubranie, świadczył, że wcześniej miał z tym problemy), ale mózg się opierał, opuchnięty, pulsujący i chlupoczący przy najmniejszym poruszeniu głową. Dean jęknął. Uchylił jedną powiekę.

  
Na trzech krzesłach koło łóżka siedziało trzech Samów i prezentowało trzy tak doskonałe bitchface’y, że Dean zaczął się zastanawiać, czy podczas jego nieobecności Sam nie został przypadkiem ugryziony przez sukę skinwalkera. Albo może w końcu Sam się doigrał i tak mu już zostało.

  
\- To co ja ci takiego opowiedziałem? – spytał w nadziei, że poruszanie ustami uratuje Sammy’ego przed permanentnym bitchface’em. Z taką twarzą nigdy nie znajdzie dziewczyny.

  
Niestety, zawiódł się.

  
\- Przede wszystkim nie mnie, tylko Castielowi – odparli trzej Samowie głosem, który rozbrzmiał Deanowi w głowie, jakby znalazł się wewnątrz czaszy dzwonu. Dean skulił się i zatkał uszy. Kiedy dudniący pogłos ucichł, spojrzał na Samów pytającym wzrokiem.

  
Samowie westchnęli i nareszcie zlali się w jednego gigantycznego Sama.

  
\- Zapewne chciałeś wystukać numer Castiela, ale zadzwoniłeś do mnie. I zacząłeś mi opowiadać, co chciałbyś mi zrobić.

  
\- Tobie…?

  
\- Castielowi – wyjaśnił Sam. – Gdyby nie to, że jesteś moim bratem, i że mnie zemdliło, byłbym pod wrażeniem twojej pomysłowości. Niemniej wątpię, czy Cas zgodziłby się na…

  
 - Milcz – wycedził Dean, blady i prawie zupełnie trzeźwy.

  
\- Potem powiedziałeś mi, gdzie jesteś, i że mam wziąć skrzydła w troki i cię stamtąd zabrać. No to pojechaliśmy z Chuckiem, wpakowaliśmy cię do jego wozu (niedługo dostaniesz rachunek za wymianę tapicerki), ja zabrałem spod baru Impalę i oto jesteśmy.

  
Wzmianka o Impali wpłynęła jakoś pozytywnie na samopoczucie Deana i na króciutką chwilę zapomniał o wszystkim innym, o czym mówił Sam. Na jedną, króciutką, szczęśliwą chwilę.

  
Dlaczego szczęśliwe chwile zawsze trwają kilka sekund?

  
\- Dean – rzekł po kilku sekundach Sam. - Czy ktoś ci już powiedział, że jesteś idiotą?

  
\- Mam wymienić w kolejności alfabetycznej, chronologicznej czy może zacząć od tych, którym w ramach riposty wbiłem pięść w czaszkę?

  
\- Nie przemęczaj się. Rzecz sprowadza się do tego: jesteś idiotą.

  
\- Sam.

  
\- A wiesz, dlaczego jesteś idiotą? Po pierwsze: bo zamiast na spokojnie porozmawiać z Castielem, ty wolisz kurwić się po spelunkach i upijać do nieprzytomności. Po drugie: bo jesteś jedyną osobą, która jeszcze nie zauważyła, że Cas to najlepsze, co mogło cię spotkać. Oprócz mnie, oczywiście. I może Bobby’ego. I po trzecie: bo tak długo wmawiałeś sobie, że Cas nic dla ciebie nie znaczy, że prawie udało ci się w to uwierzyć.

  
\- Co za brednie – warknął Dean. – Zresztą i tak mam zbyt wielkiego kaca, żeby nadążać za twoim rozumowaniem.

  
\- Jestem pewien, że jedna sesja magicznych paluszków Castiela mogłaby temu jakoś zaradzić.

  
\- Wiesz, wcale nie jestem przekonany, czy Śmierć zwrócił ci duszę. Jak na mój gust nadal jesteś tym samym cholernym gnojkiem bez funta empatii.

  
\- Ależ ja ci bardzo współczuję, Dean. To naprawdę przerażające – być jedynym obiektem zainteresowania najpotężniejszej istoty w tej części wszechświata…  
\- Żebyś wiedział…

  
\- …która poświęciła dla ciebie wszystko, łącznie z życiem…

  
\- To było poniżej pasa…

  
\- …a teraz, zamiast zajmować się poważnymi sprawami, jak na taką szychę przystało, przysyła ci perfumowane karteczki z serduszkami i amorkami.

  
\- Naprawdę zaraz dam ci w mordę…

  
\- Daj spokój, Dean. Spójrz na siebie. Serio byś się tak zachowywał, gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego? Gdyby, powiedzmy, Chuck miał wizję, że dla dobra wszechświata musisz przespać się z Bobby’m – szlajałbyś się po barach i użalał nad sobą? Czy może raczej kazałbyś wszystkim pocałować się w dupę i ocalił świat w całkiem inny sposób?

  
\- Ty już chyba kompletnie ocipiałeś, Sam. Czy zdarzyło się kiedyś, że te pojebane wizje Chucka się nie sprawdziły? Nawet, kiedy Cas przeteleportował mnie, żebym powstrzymał cię przed zabiciem Lilith, czego akurat Chuck nie przewidział, i tak wszystko potoczyło się zgodnie z czyimś planem. Możesz to sobie nazywać pobożnymi życzeniami, ale chyba zapomniałeś właśnie o tym małym „pobożne”, Sammy. Zesłane przez boga. Wszechmogącego, o ile pamiętam. NIE BYŁOBY całkiem innego sposobu. Szlajałbym się i użalał. I, błagam, daj mi drucianą szczotkę, żebym mógł wydrapać sobie z mózgu obraz mnie i Bobby’ego. A zresztą tu wcale nie chodzi o to, że mam ratować świat deprawując anioły. Jedyne, co Chuck widział, to jakiś niczym nieuzasadniony pornos.

  
\- Cóż, skoro wykluczyliśmy shapeshiftera, symbolizm i ratowanie świata, to zostaje tylko jedna możliwość. Musisz wziąć pod uwagę najbardziej prawdopodobny powód, dla którego Cas zsyła Chuckowi takie wizje.

  
\- Jaki może być powód wysłania komuś swojej kolekcji pornosów?!

  
\- A czy Cas posiada taką kolekcję? Z tobą w roli głównej? – Sam wyszczerzył zęby i Dean pomyślał, o ile ładniej by ten uśmiech wyglądał, gdyby brakowało w nim kilku siekaczy. – Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że Cas musi mieć w tym jakiś cel.

  
\- To niech powie mi to wprost!!!

  
\- Ekhm, myślę, że już bardziej wprost się nie da. Zwłaszcza jeśli nie chce się mieć twojej pięści w czaszce.

  
\- Sammy, zapominasz, że ja tu cierpię na ciężki przypadek kaca. Jeśli nie chcesz mieć mojej pięści w czaszce, to lepiej przetłumacz mi to z castielowego na angielski.

  
\- Proszę bardzo. Castiel chce uprawiać z tobą dziki anielski seks dla samego dzikiego anielskiego seksu. Bez skutków ubocznych w postaci ratowania w ten sposób świata.

  
Dean opadł bezwładnie na poduszki i zasłonił oczy dłońmi.

  
 - Naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że tego nie powiesz – wymamrotał po dłuższej chwili.

***

Silnik Impali mruczał uspokajająco. Dean już dawno zauważył, że ten dźwięk pomaga mu nie myśleć o problemach. Zupełnie jakby fale dźwiękowe wysyłane przez Impalę reagowały jakoś z falami mózgowymi Deana i je pochłaniały. Dean nigdy nie miał okazji przebywać w szkole na tyle długo, aby zapoznać się z teoriami fizyki, dyfrakcją fal, dyspersją, superpozycją (choć zapewne spodobałby mu się ten termin), interferencją i całą resztą, ale i tak zdołał wysnuć własne wnioski. Impala nadawała na tych samych falach, co Dean, i zwykle udawało jej się zagłuszać myśli łowcy. Jakby doskonale rozumiała, że czasami myślenie bywa najgorszym wrogiem człowieka. Zresztą Dean był przekonany, że rzeczywiście rozumiała. Nie można spędzić całego życia w jednym samochodzie i nie uważać go za część samego siebie. Skoro Deanowi wystarczała ledwo słyszalna zmiana tonacji, w jakiej pracował silnik, aby wiedzieć, że trzeba wyciągnąć skrzynkę z narzędziami i zajrzeć pod maskę, to było oczywiste, że Impala też nie miała trudności ze zrozumieniem zmian nastroju Deana. I że starała się poprawić mu humor, tak jak Dean starał się usuwać najdrobniejsze nawet uszkodzenia w jej żelaznym ciele. Perfekcyjna symbioza.

  
Ale tak jak Impala posiadała te wszystkie niedoskonałości, które pomogły uratować świat przed Apokalipsą, tak i Deana nieraz dręczyły myśli, których nie mógł rozproszyć ciepły, zmysłowy pomruk silnika.

  
Na przykład teraz.

  
Dean już od trzech godzin błąkał się po bezdrożach północnego Oregonu. Nie dlatego, że nie mógł dokądś trafić, ale dlatego, że nie chciał. Chciał być zupełnie sam. Niestety, przebywanie samemu sprzyja myśleniu i ostatecznie zamiast się zrelaksować i skupić na mruczeniu Impali, Dean spędził trzy godziny na myśleniu, rozmyślaniu, debatowaniu, zastanawianiu się, medytowaniu, dumaniu i rozważaniu, aż rozbolała go głowa. W tym stanie nie mógł prowadzić i wściekł się już na amen. Dosyć tego.

  
Skręcił pod pierwszy napotkany motel (ignorując fakt, że ten wyglądał jak żywcem przeniesiony z planu „Psychozy”), ulokował się w pokoju najbardziej oddalonym od recepcji, stanął z daleka od łóżka i zacisnął pięści. Oddychał powoli, starając się uspokoić.

  
\- Niech ci będzie, ty sukinsynu – wycedził wreszcie przez zęby. – Cas! Złaź tu w tej chwili! Słyszysz? Musimy sobie co nieco wyjaśnić.

  
Za oknem trzasnęły drzwi samochodu, ktoś z kimś rozmawiał, gdzieś szczeknął pies. Poza tym nic.

  
\- Cas! Rusz swój boski tyłek, gnojku!

  
\- Witaj, Dean.

  
Dean zaklął, jak zwykle ledwo unikając zawału, kiedy za jego plecami odezwał się znajomy głęboki głos.

  
\- Jezu, Cas. Nie mógłbyś chociaż raz pojawić się przede mną?

  
\- Może po prostu lubię widzieć cię od tyłu?

  
Szczęka Deana opadła tak nisko, że prawie poczuł ją na swoich kolanach.

  
\- Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś… Nie, nic nie mów. Nie, zaraz, mów. Wytłumacz mi, o co chodzi z tymi świństwami, które wyświetlasz Chuckowi.

  
Castiel przekrzywił głowę na bok. Jego włosy były jeszcze bardziej rozczochrane niż zazwyczaj, a krawat jeszcze bardziej pognieciony. Dean wcale nie pomyślał, że to słodkie.

  
\- Chuck jest prorokiem, Dean. Nie muszę mu niczego „wyświetlać”. Prorok widzi to, co ma się wydarzyć. To proste.

  
\- Łżesz jak pies, Cas! Mam uwierzyć, że nie maczałeś w tym palców?

  
\- Po co miałbym to robić?

  
Spojrzenie Castiela było tak niewinne, że Dean całkowicie przestał mu ufać.

  
\- Jasny gwint, więc to prawda! Naprawdę chcesz się do mnie dobrać, ty stary zboczeńcu!

  
\- Dean – zaczął Castiel, ale Dean nie dał mu dokończyć. Zbyt wiele w sobie dusił.

  
\- Co się z tobą dzieje, Cas? Okej, okej, wyciągnąłeś mnie z piekła. Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny, mimo że zajęło ci to 40 lat. Ale nie podoba mi się to, co ostatnio zrobiłeś. Układy z demonami? Cholera, ta cała scena z Meg? – Nie, nie, wcale nie chciał o tym mówić. – I… i… i Crowley?! Jasne, fajnie, że go w końcu popędziłeś, ale… Crowley?! A to, co zrobiłeś Samowi, zburzyłeś ścianę, jak mogłeś, wystarczy, że ja pamiętam, jak tam było, Sammy nie powinien w ogóle tam trafić, a ty zburzyłeś ścianę i… Co z tego, że to naprawiłeś? Nie robi się takich rzeczy, Cas, to do ciebie w ogóle niepodobne, do diabła, a teraz jeszcze te pieprzone wizje, serio, co się z tobą dzieje? Nie wierzę, że nadal jesteś tym samym Castielem, który-który-który wmawiał mi, że warto było mnie ocalić, z którym polowaliśmy na dziwkę babilońską, i który bał się tej drugiej, Chastity, po prostu nie wierzę, Cas! – Dean przerwał dla złapania tchu.

  
\- To jest właśnie twój problem, Dean – powiedział spokojnie Castiel i Dean gniewnie przygryzł wargę, mocniej zaciskając pięści. – Brak ci wiary. I za dużo mówisz.

  
Zanim Dean zdążył się inteligentnie odgryźć, miał usta pełne Castielowego języka i wszelkie myśli o gryzieniu skierowały się na nieco inne tory. Dokładnie w chwili, gdy Castiel westchnął w jego usta, Dean uświadomił sobie, że ma erekcję – i że ma ją już od jakiegoś czasu. Kurwa mać, to znaczyło, że przez cały czas wydzierał się na Castiela z pieprzonym sztywniakiem w spodniach?! Nic dziwnego, że Cas machnął ręką na jego płomienną przemowę i rzucił się go aktywnie molestować. Przeklęty, bezużyteczny, zdradziecki kawał mięcha! Pomrukując z wściekłością, Dean gwałtownie wyrzucił biodra do przodu, dając wyraz swojemu niezadowoleniu. Castiel na chwilę stracił oddech, co Dean uznał za wystarczającą karę. Chociaż nie. Kilka klapsów też nie mogło zaszkodzić. Castiel jęknął rozdzierająco i wgryzł się w szyję Deana, obejmując go tak mocno, że ich ciała niemal stopiły się w jedno.

  
Dean mógł tylko mocno zacisnąć powieki, kiedy jego plecy uderzyły o ścianę z siłą, która wstrząsnęła meblami i zrzuciła na podłogę kiczowaty motelowy obrazek z górskim widoczkiem. I z łupnięciem, które musiało być słyszane aż w recepcji, na drugim końcu motelowego kampusu. Nie mówiąc już o innych towarzyszących temu odgłosach. Uderzenie wypchnęło Deanowi z płuc resztkę powietrza, które, wraz ze zduszonym jękiem, rozpłynęło się gdzieś w gorących, wilgotnych czeluściach Castielowego gardła, mieszając się ze zdesperowanymi dźwiękami, jakie wydawał anioł. Bóg. Nieważne. Dean oderwał się od ust Castiela, by zaczerpnąć tchu – prawie mu się to udało, ale język Castiela niemal natychmiast znowu wślizgnął się pomiędzy jego wargi, liżąc zęby, dziąsła, podniebienie, wnętrze policzków, i splatając się z językiem Deana z takim entuzjazmem, że Deanowi kręciło się już w głowie. Choć to akurat mógł być efekt lekkiego podduszenia. Gdyby nie fakt, że jego nogi były aktualnie oplecione wokół talii Castiela, Dean zapewne nie ustałby na nich ani chwili dłużej.

  
Jeszcze wczoraj – ba, jeszcze kwadrans temu! - Dean uznałby taką pozycję za niegodną mężczyzny – a już na pewno jego – ale kiedy zakrzywione w szpony palce Castiela wbiły się w jego pośladki i przyciągnęły go mocno do ciała anioła-boga-nieważne, nogi Deana doszły do wniosku, że może warto czasem poeksperymentować. Pozycja na pewno NIE była spowodowana tym, że nieprzyzwoicie silny Castiel podniósł Deana z łatwością, którą Dean uznałby za uwłaczającą, gdyby nie to, że w nią nie uwierzył. Nie, to nie Cas podniósł Deana. To Dean z własnej woli oplótł Castiela nogami. Nie, wróć. Nie oplótł. Dokonał zmiany środka ciężkości w celu utrzymania równowagi. Tak już lepiej. Chyba.

  
\- Och, Boże, Cas – zdołał wydyszeć pomiędzy żarłocznymi pocałunkami.

  
\- Tautologia, Dean – wymruczał z uśmiechem Castiel, cholerny pogromca błędów stylistycznych. Dean miał zamiar odpowiedzieć mu, żeby wsadził sobie takie uwagi w dupę, ale to byłoby nierozsądne zważywszy na fakt, że Dean miał zamiar sam tam za chwilę się znaleźć. Doszedł do wniosku, że czasem warto powściągnąć język. Zwłaszcza jeśli rzeczony język ma akurat co innego do roboty.

  
Przez chwilę szarpał się z krawatem Castiela, i chociaż było to niewiarygodnie seksowne i Dean nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że miał swego rodzaju obsesję na punkcie tego krawata (dwanaście krawatowych snów pod rząd nie mogło świadczyć o niczym innym), to jednak w tej chwili uznał, że jest tu o jeden krawat za dużo.

  
\- Zrób coś z tym, Cas – warknął niecierpliwie, kiedy Przeklęty Supeł Cockblockingu po raz kolejny odmówił współpracy.

  
Castiel ani na moment nie oderwał się od jego szyi, ale krawat nagle zniknął. Razem z resztą ubrań. Dean zgrzytnął zębami, kiedy wypaczony drewniany panel ścienny otarł się o jego niczym nie osłonięte plecy.

  
\- Sukinsyn – wymruczał to całkowicie instynktownie, nie adresując do nikogo ani niczego konkretnego. Chociaż gdyby miał wybierać, adresatem byłby Castiel. Siła przyzwyczajenia.

  
Palce Castiela były gorące, przesuwały się po skórze zostawiając na niej białe, a potem podbiegłe krwią szramy i podłużne oparzenia, które byłyby bolesne, gdyby dotyk Castiela natychmiast ich nie łagodził. Dean miał nadzieję, że obejdzie się bez kolejnych dłoniopodobnych blizn na jego ciele. I że Cas przykręci nieco temperaturę, kiedy zacznie sięgać w niższe rejony. Ale po chwili przestał się tym przejmować. Zwłaszcza kiedy Castiel zaczął wydawać gardłowe, zwierzęce pomruki, które zagotowały krew Deana i niemal w jednej sekundzie ściągnęły ją na południe, pozostawiając w głowie łowcy zamęt.

  
\- Zamierzam ofiarować ci każdy centymetr mojej miłości – wywarczał zmysłowo Cas i Dean pomyślał, że już nigdy w życiu nie będzie mógł słuchać Zeppelinów, nie myśląc przy tym o tej chwili. A potem Dean pomyślał, że Cas zapewne nie tylko cytował „Whole lotta love”, ale miał też na myśli te całkiem dosłowne centymetry.

  
\- Hej… - zaprotestował słabo, bo jeśli już ktoś miał tu komuś coś ofiarować, to na pewno nie Cas Deanowi. – Nie wiem, jak ty to sobie wyobrażałeś, ale nie dam się namówić na żadne… och, tak… nie, nie pozwolę… mmm… a niech cię, Cas, nie dam z siebie zrobić…

  
Castiel zacmokał z niecierpliwością i odsunął się.

  
\- Chyba wiem, jak cię uciszyć. Klęknij przede mną, Dean.

  
\- Co takiego?!

  
\- Słyszałeś. Klęknij i oddaj mi cześć.

  
\- Pojebało cię?! Nie będę robił takich rzeczy!

  
\- Dean, zawsze chwaliłeś się swoim doświadczeniem w sferze ludzkiej kopulacji. Słuszne i zbawienne będzie, jeśli pokażesz mi, jak należy to robić.

  
\- Nie mam doświadczenia w… Jezu, Cas! Jeśli chcesz się do mnie dobrać, to bądź łaskaw nie obrażać mojej niekwestionowanej męskości!

  
\- Ale…

  
\- Zapomnij. Zmusiłeś mnie do tego swoimi przeklętymi wizjami. Nie byłoby mnie tutaj, gdybyś nie nadawał ich Chuckowi.

  
\- Wiem – wymruczał Castiel, ale tak cicho, że Dean nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

  
\- Jeśli już uparłeś się mnie napastować, to możesz przynajmniej mi to jakoś wynagrodzić.

  
Castiel zmarszczył brwi.

  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że to ja mam cię oralnie zaspokoić?

  
Dean lekko się zasapał.

  
\- Skoro już o tym wspomniałeś…

  
\- Wiedząc, że nie mam żadnego seksualnego doświadczenia i że prawdopodobnie będę potrzebował twoich wskazówek, aby doprowadzić cię do momentu szczytowej rozkoszy?

  
\- Kurwa, Cas, tak, masz mnie w tej chwili oralnie zaspokoić i nie mam na myśli niegrzecznej gadki, więc bierz się do roboty! A wskazówkę masz tam, niżej.

  
\- Jak sobie życzysz, Dean – oczy Castiela błysnęły, a usta wygięły się w ledwo dostrzegalnym uśmiechu.

  
Okazało się jednak, że Castiel nie potrzebował żadnych dodatkowych wskazówek. Na szczęście. Bo kiedy tylko jego gorące usta zamknęły się wokół członka Deana, a jedwabisty język przesunął się po jego spodzie, Dean całkowicie stracił zdolność artykułowanej mowy. A kiedy klęczący przed nim Castiel podniósł wzrok, Dean w ogóle przestał myśleć. Nikt wcześniej tak na niego nie patrzył. Jednak Sam miał rację, określając setki wzrokowych pojedynków, jakie Dean i Castiel toczyli ze sobą w ciągu minionych trzech lat tak malowniczym słowem, bo teraz Dean wiedział już, co naprawdę widzi w oczach Castiela. To coś sprawiło, że palce Deana dotknęły policzka anioła i przesunęły się po nim pieszczotliwie, w odpowiedzi na co oczy Castiela zamigotały i zamknęły się na moment.

  
Dean musiał stracić poczucie czasu, bo inaczej znaczyłoby to, że doszedł w ciągu niecałych pięciu minut, co byłoby nie do przyjęcia. Chociaż… kiedy Castiel spojrzał na niego z dołu i oblizał wargi, a Dean poczuł, że kolejna fala krwi spływa do jego podbrzusza, pomyślał, że właściwie nie ma się czego wstydzić. Taki widok wywołałby natychmiastowy orgazm nawet u kamiennego greckiego bożka. Nawet z gatunku tych, którym utrącono ich niegrzeczne partie.

  
\- Jednak udało mi się ciebie uciszyć – uśmiechnął się Castiel. Dean bez słowa chwycił go za ramiona i podciągnął do góry, by wpić się w jego usta. Nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, czując w nich swój smak.

  
Był tak oszołomiony, że bez sprzeciwu pozwolił zaciągnąć się na łóżko i ułożyć na plecach. Nie protestował, nawet kiedy Castiel ujął jego nadgarstki i umieścił je nad jego głową. Ale gdy dłonie Castiela zacisnęły się na jego kolanach i zaczęły je rozsuwać, Dean gwałtownie otworzył oczy i napiął mięśnie.

  
\- Dean – rzucił ostrzegawczo Castiel, nawet nie podnosząc głowy.

  
\- Mowy nie ma, nie pozwalam! – Dean zawiercił się na łóżku, podpierając na łokciach i próbując skopać Castiela ze swoich nóg.

  
\- Dean! – powtórzył Castiel, tym razem z nutką groźby w głosie.

  
\- Nie!

  
\- Dean, rozłóż nogi i wpuść mnie! Jestem twoim bogiem!

  
\- Pfff, powiedz mi coś, co mnie obchodzi!

  
\- Proszę.

  
Dean zamrugał.

  
\- Słucham…?

  
\- Proszę, Dean – Castiel przesunął się w górę i musnął ustami szyję Deana, potem jego szczękę, aż wreszcie dotarł do kącika ust. – Zaufaj mi. Chociaż raz.

  
Po raz kolejny ciało Deana wypowiedziało posłuszeństwo mózgowi i jego mięśnie rozluźniły się, a pięści rozplotły. Dean westchnął, pokonany, i opadł na poduszkę, wpatrując się w sufit.

  
\- Specjalnie mi obciągnąłeś, żebym nie mógł być na górze – mruknął z rozgoryczeniem.

  
\- Dlaczego wy, ludzie, lubicie mówić o fizycznej miłości w tak wulgarny sposób?

  
\- Ty mi to powiedz. Ja znam ludzkość dopiero od trzydziestu lat. Ty jesteś tu od Adama i Ewy.

  
\- Właściwie to nawet dłużej.

  
\- Wow – Deana trochę zatkało, choć w sumie wszystkiego mógł się spodziewać. - I pomyśleć, że to ja będę twoim pierwszym…

  
\- Ja też będę twoim pierwszym, Dean – usta Castiela rozciągnęły się w bardzo wilczym uśmiechu.

  
I, okej, to był właśnie zasadniczy problem, prawda? Dean oblizał nagle zbyt suche wargi.

  
\- Dobra, ustalmy jedno. Jeśli mi się nie spodoba, to przerywamy.

  
\- Oczywiście. Nie zrobię niczego wbrew twojej woli, Dean.

  
\- W porządku – Dean odchrząknął nerwowo, zdecydowany leżeć spokojnie i myśleć o cieście wiśniowym i Impali. Nucenie Metalliki raczej nie wchodziło w rachubę. – Dawaj.

  
Castiel obserwował go przez chwilę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, po czym nachylił się i pocałował go bardzo delikatnie, skubiąc wargi i trącając je językiem, aż dłonie Deana przestały drżeć i wplotły się we włosy Castiela, przyciągając go bliżej. Castiel ponownie sięgnął w dół.

  
\- Czekaj! – wysapał nagle Dean, znów odpychając Castiela, który niecierpliwie przewrócił oczami. – Nie znam się na tym całym gejowskim seksie – powiedział to tak nonszalancko, jak tylko potrafił. – Ale czy nie powinienem położyć się, no wiesz, na brzuchu? – _Ciasto i Impala, ciasto i Impala_.

  
Castiel powoli pokręcił głową.

  
\- Chcę patrzeć w twoje oczy.

  
Dean przełknął ślinę.

  
\- O…kej – wymamrotał niepewnie.

  
Dłoń Castiela zamknęła się wokół wciąż wypukłej blizny na ramieniu Deana, idealnie się do niej dopasowując, i Dean syknął z zaskoczenia, kiedy po jego ciele rozbiegły się od niej elektryczne impulsy i rozlało ciepło. Fale nieznanych doznań goniły jedna drugą, obmywały ciało i umysł, i Dean miał wrażenie, jakby cała jego przeszłość, a przynajmniej ta zła jej część (co w sumie na jedno wychodziło) przestała istnieć, i życie Deana skurczyło się do tej jednej chwili, która miała trwać przez całą wieczność. Jedyne, czego był w tym momencie świadom, jedyne, co rozumiał i czego pragnął, to łagodny, kołyszący rytm, w jakim poruszało się jego ciało, oraz poczucie bezpieczeństwa i bliskości kogoś, dla kogo był najważniejszą istotą na świecie. Dean zamrugał, próbując pozbyć się czegoś, co nieznośnie piekło pod powiekami, i otworzył oczy. Castiel patrzył na niego wzrokiem, który wdzierał się w Deana równie głęboko, jak głęboko Castiel wszedł w jego ciało.

  
\- Hej… - szepnął słabym głosem Dean, zerkając w dół, ale Castiel przykrywał go tak dokładnie, że nie był w stanie niczego dojrzeć. – Jak ci się udało…

  
\- Czary – odparł Castiel przez zaciśnięte zęby.

  
Dean chciał prychnąć z irytacją, ale jakimś dziwnym trafem zamiast tego nagle sapnął i mocniej przycisnął się do Castiela.

  
\- Co to było?

  
\- Mam wrażenie, że dotknąłem twojego punktu G – wydyszał Castiel.

  
\- Mężczyźni nie mają punktu G, Cas! – Nowa fala przyjemności nie przeszkodziła Deanowi w podjęciu kolejnej próby obrony resztek swojej męskości. A może mają? Przy tych wszystkich modnych ostatnio genderowo-kulturowych zawirowaniach Dean nawet by się nie zdziwił. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że on, Dean Winchester, na pewno nie miał żadnego cholernego punktu G. A już na pewno nie tam.

  
Castiel nie odpowiedział, może nawet nie usłyszał słów Deana. Zamiast tego wtulił twarz pomiędzy szyję i bark łowcy i zaskomlał. Zresztą Dean też nie zwróciłby uwagi na ewentualną odpowiedź, bo powodowane stymulacją nieistniejącego punktu G doznania blokowały dopływ jakichkolwiek zewnętrznych informacji.

  
I były na tyle obezwładniające, że Dean stracił kontrolę nad językiem i w niemym, acz pełnym zgrozy zadziwieniu słuchał, jak spomiędzy jego warg wydobywają się – pośród całkowicie zrozumiałych jęków – słowa, które nie mogły – po prostu NIE MOGŁY – mieć źródła w cynicznym, introwertycznym i na wskroś macho-maskulinistycznym mózgu Deana Winchestera. Dean próbował zagłuszyć te słowa, jęczeć na tyle głośno, żeby przestały być słyszane, ale głupie organy mowy nie chciały mu się podporządkować i Dean wciąż słyszał to coś, co brzmiało żenująco podobnie do „Nie przestawaj, proszę”, „Boże, jeszcze nigdy…” i „Nie zostawiaj mnie, Cassie”. Całkiem możliwe, że padło tam gdzieś też to nieszczęsne „Dalej, ogierze”, ale Dean skutecznie wyparł to z pamięci.

  
Castiel odpowiadał mu zdyszanym oddechem i pojedynczym „Dean”, niekiedy rozbudowanym do „Ach, Dean”, zwłaszcza kiedy łowca głębiej wbijał paznokcie, rozdrapując plecy i ramiona Castiela do krwi. Czasem warczał też coś po enochiańsku, coś, czego Dean nie rozumiał, ale co brzmiało jak czysty, zwokalizowany seks. Raz Deanowi zdawało się, że usłyszał coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie jak „Jesteś tylko mój, Dean” – Dean uznał, że potem będą musieli poważnie porozmawiać. Żarówka nocnej lampy bzyczała i migotała, szyby w oknach dzwoniły, a gniazdka elektryczne strzelały iskrami.

  
Dean nie zarejestrował momentu, w którym jego kompromitujący monolog przemienił się w równie kompromitujące nieartykułowane okrzyki, ale w jednym z przedostatnich przebłysków świadomości przyrzekł sobie, że nie da się pokonać ∞²-letniemu prawiczkowi. Zacisnął zęby i odpychał od siebie nadciągający nieubłaganie orgazm. Prawie mu się udało. Ostatni przebłysk świadomości złapał go jednak w chwili, gdy jego gorące nasienie właśnie oblepiało brzuch Castiela i Dean zaklął bezgłośnie i osunął się w ciemność, z której wyrwało go ostre szarpnięcie zębów, rozdzierających jego obojczyk. Bolało jak cholera, ale Dean tylko położył jedną dłoń na karku Castiela, a drugą na jego talii i pozwolił aniołowi – tak, aniołowi, w tym właśnie momencie Dean uznał, że ma gdzieś nomenklaturę i że Cas na zawsze pozostanie dla niego aniołem, choćby nawet wyhodował sobie różki, motyle skrzydełka czy dodatkową parę rąk – podążać jego własną, krwawą drogą do pierwszego w życiu orgazmu.

  
Kiedy tam dotarł, Castiel znieruchomiał, z ustami pełnymi krwi, bezgłośnie szepnął imię Deana i prawie przestał oddychać. Nie musiał wydawać żadnego odgłosu, świat zrobił to za niego. Żarówka wybuchła z ogłuszającym hukiem, samochody za oknem zawyły alarmami, ściany motelu zatrzęsły się i zazgrzytały cegłami, a łóżko chrupnęło i zapadło się nagle, kiedy dwie z jego nóg pękły, sypiąc drzazgami.

  
Obserwując wirujące w powietrzu płatki tynku sypiące się z rozłupanego sufitu Dean zastanawiał się, jakim cudem jego kości nie zmieniły się w proch.

  
Po bardzo, bardzo długiej chwili Dean zaczął się wiercić i spychać Castiela, który wreszcie zsunął się na bok. Ale zamiast leżeć grzecznie na swojej połowie łóżka, Castiel zaczął tulić się do Deana, wpychać pod jego ramię i smyrać włosami po twarzy, szukając najwygodniejszej pozycji. Przez cały ten czas Dean protestował werbalnie, manualnie i nawet przy pomocy nóg, ale nic to nie dało i skończyło się na tym, że Castiel leżał z głową na piersi Deana, z ręką przerzuconą przez jego brzuch i z nogą w jakiś sprzeczny z fizyką sposób zaplątaną wokół nóg łowcy. W równie niewytłumaczalny – choć już nie fizycznie - sposób jedna z rąk Deana znalazła się pomiędzy łopatkami Castiela, a palce drugiej raz po raz przebiegały po jego ramieniu.

  
Było już cicho, Dean nie słyszał nawet zwykłych motelowych hałasów (na przykład walenia w ściany i krzyków „Ciszej tam, zboczeńcy!”), ani żadnych odgłosów z ulicy – zupełnie, jakby pokój został całkowicie odcięty od świata zewnętrznego. Zresztą, pewnie tak było. Korzyści płynące z posiadania swojego prywatnego boga. Dean zaczął już zapadać w sen, kiedy poczuł, że Castiel podnosi głowę i kątem oka zobaczył jego otwierające się usta.

  
\- Żadnych łzawych wyznań, bo walnę cię w nos. I przestań się do mnie łasić!

  
\- O nie, nie – wymruczał po kociemu Castiel. - Przez cały czas wyzywałeś mnie i obrażałeś, a ja ci na to pozwoliłem. Teraz będzie tak, jak ja chcę. Jestem twoim bogiem. Wyciągnąłem cię z piekła i mogę cię tam znowu wrzucić.

  
Zabrzmiało to nie jak groźba, ale jak prywatny żart, więc Dean ograniczył się do pełnego irytacji pufnięcia.

  
\- Kłamałeś, oszukiwałeś, sprawiałeś mi ból, nie robiłeś niczego poza tym – ciągnął leniwie Castiel. – Zabawiałeś się z każdą kobietą w mieście, a mnie odstawiałeś na bok. Teraz zapłacisz mi za tę wielką dziurę, którą zrobiłeś w moim sercu…

  
Oczy Deana robiły się coraz większe, kiedy Castiel wylewał swoje żale, ale w końcu Dean zrozumiał, co jest nie tak ze słowami anioła.

  
\- Przestań cytować Zeppelinów!

  
Castiel zamrugał, wypadając z rytmu.

  
\- Ale, Dean, nauczyłem się na pamięć ich wszystkich piosenek! Zrobiłem to dla ciebie.

  
\- Doceniam, naprawdę. Ale nie cytuj.

  
\- Nawet tego tekstu o ściskaniu mojej cytrynki, aż sok pocieknie mi po nogach?

  
Dean wzdrygnął się.

  
\- Zwłaszcza tego. I w ogóle nie myśl sobie, że to się kiedykolwiek powtórzy. To wszystko twoja sprawka. Gdyby nie wizja Chucka…

  
\- Tak, tak, już to mówiłeś. Powiedział ci już ktoś, że za dużo mówisz?

  
Dean tylko warknął bez jakiejś szczególnej emocji. I może nawet całkowicie by się uspokoił, gdyby Castiel jak zwykle wszystkiego nie zepsuł. Cholerny, wkurzający sukinsyn bez bladego pojęcia o poduszkowych gadkach.

  
\- Cieszę się, że tak entuzjastycznie podjąłeś się wprowadzania wizji Chucka w życie. Trochę się tego obawiałem, prawdę mówiąc. Zawsze istnieje szansa, że ktoś będzie na tyle zdeterminowany, że zmieni to, co prorok uznał za z góry ustaloną przyszłość. Ale byłem prawie pewien, że tym razem tak nie będzie. Że ty też chcesz, aby wizja się spełniła.

  
\- Wiedziałem, że to podstęp. I wcale tego nie chciałem!

  
\- Gdybyś naprawdę nie chciał, mógłbyś temu zapobiec. Nie zrobiłbym niczego wbrew twojej woli, Dean. Wiesz o tym.

  
\- Gdyby wszystko poszło zgodnie z moją wolą, to ja byłbym na górze!

  
\- Przecież byłeś – powiedział Castiel z niewinną miną.

  
\- Przez pięć minut! Poza tym – Dean zarumienił się i ściszył głos. – Poza tym miałem na myśli co innego.

  
\- Nie rozumiem – poskarżył się Castiel. – Ale jeśli tak ci zależy, to następnym razem możesz sobie być na górze.

  
\- Super… Heeeeej! Przecież mówiłem, że nie będzie żadnego następnego razu!

  
Castiel tylko dotknął ustami szyi Deana, w miejscu, w którym krew nadal pulsowała jak szalona, i uśmiechnął się niczym personifikacja wykrywacza kłamstw. Łowca westchnął, pokonany. Znowu. Splótł palce z palcami Castiela i zamknął oczy, powoli odpływając w sen.

  
\- I jeszcze jedno… - usłyszał jak przez mgłę. - Jak brzmi zdrobnienie od „Dean”?

  
\- Nie ma czegoś takiego – odparł Dean z nieukrywaną satysfakcją.

  
\- W takim razie będę ci mówił „kochanie”.

  
Dean prawie dostał zawału. Znowu.

  
\- Nie będziesz!

  
\- To może „skarbeńku”?

  
\- NIE!

  
\- „Pączusiu”?

  
\- CAS!!!

  
Castiel zachichotał.

  
\- Dobrze, pomyślimy o tym później.

  
\- Wredna, podstępna sucz.

  
\- Mmmm, ja ciebie też – wymamrotał Castiel.

  
Dean jednak nie walnął go w nos.

***

A potem Cas miał poranne mdłości i cała zawartość Czyśćca wylądowała w motelowym systemie odprowadzania ścieków, z czego Dean był tak zadowolony, że pozwolił Casowi znowu być na górze.

HAPPY FLUFFY SCHMOOPY END (with unicorns on top)


End file.
